


Warm me up

by JessicaMariana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On cold mornings it’s nice if you can keep each other warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me up

The early morning sun shone through the thick mist, and in through the uncovered window of the bedroom. It was a cold morning which made people aware that autumn was upon them.

A shiver ran through Sherlock’s body. The duvet was nowhere around; he felt around for it with his eyes still closed; he wanted to keep sleeping.

Khan shifted at his side and turned to face him, wrapping a muscular arm around his waist. It didn’t help much, but Sherlock did feel somewhat more relaxed. Khan’s hot breath scattered over his shoulder and shot another shiver through him. Sherlock crossed his arms over his bare chest and huddled closer to Khan, leaning his head on his upper arm resting next to their heads.

Peter shifted on his other side. His back was towards them, but not for long as he was getting up. He sat up, slowly sliding his feet over the edge to the floor. A long sigh escaped his lips as he stood up, looking much like an old man who wasn’t used to the strain his feet had to take.

Khan watched him as he stretched, letting his eyes flow down the neat curve of Peter’s bare back and down his naked legs.

Peter glanced over his shoulder while walking across the room, finding Khan following his every movement.

“Good morning,” he said quietly, knowing that Sherlock liked to sleep in and didn’t want to wake him.

Khan smiled at him and mouthed the same words in reply.

Peter exited the bedroom, and Khan could hear the bathroom door being shut and the shower being turned on. Khan imagined what a hot shower would feel like now and decided that he wanted to join Peter. He squirmed out of bed, out of Sherlock’s grip and found the duvet in a heap on the floor, and covered his lover with it to prevent him from getting a cold. He then stretched as he made his way through the hallway to the bathroom door. He knocked.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked a little louder.

Peter opened the door; he hadn’t gotten in yet.

“Sure,” he said with a crooked smile, and let Khan in.

Since there were no clothes to remove, them having had a wonderful time the night before, Peter and Khan stepped in together immediately. The hot water numbed their bodies for a moment before it started to feel nice.

Khan stood behind Peter, kissing his long neck at the pulse point. He slid his hands up Peter’s waist to his shoulders to run his fingers through his ruffled hair. Peter turned around in his arms and kissed Khan. The water washed over them both and fogged the mirror; a thick mist spread inside the room.

Khan moved closer to Peter, pressing him up against the cold tile wall, whilst sliding one hand down between them, stroking the palm over Peter’s half hard cock.

Peter gasped into his mouth and clutched Khan by his upper arms. His cock twitched with definite interest and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

Suddenly there was a determined knock on the door and it opened. Sherlock stepped inside and breathed in the comfortably warm air. Khan and Peter stopped their ministrations and watched as Sherlock joined them in the shower without a word, a blank expression on his face. He put a hand on Khan’s shoulder and gently pushed him aside to get under the spray of water. He leaned his forehead against Peter’s chest and closed his eyes as he let the water soak his hair. Khan smiled affectionately at him and stroked his back, kissing the top of his head and his shoulder.

Peter wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist and held him closer, burying his nose into the wetness of his flattened curls. Sherlock made a keening sound in the back of his throat and kissed Peter’s chest. His hands found the hardened length and started stroking it.

Khan stepped closer behind Sherlock and placed his hands on his hips.

“Good morning,” he murmured into Sherlock’s ear, sending a trembling shiver up his spine. He pressed his erection against the cleft of Sherlock’s ass and slowly rubbed it up and down.

Sherlock arched his back, pressing his ass further against Khan. Khan stepped back and got down on his knees. He repositioned his hands further down Sherlock’s ass to better get a hold of the cheeks and spread them. Sherlock’s hole twitched, and Khan’s body replied by leaking precome out of the head of his cock.

Khan leaned forward and kissed the inside of Sherlock’s thigh, then placed another one further up, and another right on top of his hole. His tongue flicked out and tasted it. Sherlock gasped. His cock was getting hard as well, not feeling nearly as tired as the rest of his body.

Sherlock had received lots of love from both Peter and Khan the night before and was still sore in some places. But this felt good - it felt amazing.

Peter, feeling like he was being forgotten, lift his hand to Sherlock’s chin and tilted it towards him to lock their lips together. Sherlock compliantly parted his lips and stretched out his tongue. Peter did the same; sliding it over and around Sherlock’s. Sherlock’s grasp of Peter’s cock got firmer and his strokes somewhat faster. Peter hissed under his breath and broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Sherlock’s, his mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath. He looked down at Sherlock’s hand moving between them.

Meanwhile Khan lapped at Sherlock’s hole which was starting to soften. Semen from the previous night dripped out and Khan scooped it up with his fingers and spread it across the hole, using it as lubricant. The tip of his long index finger dipped inside easily. The muscle around it fluttered at the touch. Khan thrust it deeper and soon added another along it. Sherlock moaned quietly.

Soon he was ready and Khan got back up on his feet. He positioned himself behind Sherlock and pressed the head of his thick cock against the puckered ring. He thrust, and ever so slowly it slid in. It was as if Sherlock’s ass was sucking it in, wanting more of it with each millimetre. And it felt glorious. Khan closed his eyes and thrust deeper, forcing Sherlock to let go of Peter’s erection and grab a hold of his waist to keep upright.

Sherlock let out another, louder moan, and hung his head between his arms.

Khan was all the way in and so he started to move; back and forth; leisurely but with decisive force to it.

Peter watched, dazed, as Sherlock’s head bobbed over his groin. He grabbed his cock and stroked it a couple of times.

Sherlock watched Peter’s hand work right in front of his face and couldn’t help but stick out his tongue and give the dripping head a slow lick whenever Khan thrust back inside and made him topple forwards. Peter bucked his hips forward to make Sherlock able to wrap his lips around the head completely and suck it into his mouth. And Sherlock sucked vigorously. Peter groaned as Sherlock’s full lips enclosed the shaft and his tongue pressed firmly against the slit.

A curse escaped Khan’s lips when Sherlock’s ass tightened around his cock and made him unable to move. Sherlock reached for his own, still neglected erection and started stroking it quickly, setting up a synchronised rhythm with Khan and Peter’s movements. He was already on the edge.

Moans, whimpers and laboured breathing echoed in the small room as the three men continued to hold out for as long as they could.

Sherlock was out first: he sucked Peter’s cock down his throat as best he could as Khan pounded into him from behind. His arms and legs were quivering with exhaustion from the position he was in. Overwhelmed with pleasure, his cock twitched, and a feeling like his lower abdomen was about to implode forced him to completion, and he was shooting out his load onto the shower floor, while digging his short finger nails into Peter’s hip.

Peter’s breath caught in his throat at the sound of Sherlock’s muffled moan, and the feeling of the vibrations it caused travel up his erection to the rest of his body. He tried to warm Sherlock that he was about to come, but then Sherlock swallowed, and all hope was lost. Peter doubled over, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s head as he came down his throat. His mouth hung slack and his brain seemed to have erased all knowledge of bodily functions. He collapsed onto the floor, much to the other two’s surprise. But Khan didn’t stop, he was almost done himself. Sherlock leaned his hands against Peter’s shoulders as Khan made the last effort to thrust in and out of his ass. Sherlock’s ass was still twitching from the orgasm and Khan made sure to enjoy every last bit of it. When they’d stopped, Khan gently pulled out in one swift motion and told Sherlock to get down on the floor, on his back. Sherlock obeyed, lying down with his head against Peter’s stomach; Peter stroked Sherlock’s hair back from his face. Khan kneeled between his legs, lifting them up effortlessly, and repositioned himself inside Sherlock’s ass. Sherlock arched his back and gasped as Khan’s cock hit his prostate spot on. Despite just having come, Sherlock’s cock twitched with renewed interest. Khan quickened the pace and hardened the thrusts, so close to the edge now that he felt almost desperate. Sherlock rolled his hips and helped Khan sink deeper inside him. Khan cursed yet again and braced himself: his cock pulsed, shooting his thick, warm load deep inside Sherlock’s ass, repainting it white. As Khan pulled out, most of the come dripped out along it and was washed away by the steady downpour of the shower. He took a deep, unsteady breath, and reached up to turn it off and then joined the others on the floor, leaning against the cool wall. He closed his eyes and a smile spread across his face. Peter smiled too, as did Sherlock.

“You know we have to shower again now, right?” Sherlock stated.

“Yes,” Khan chuckled.

“At least none of us are cold anymore,” Peter sighed. “I’m actually sweating.”

Khan and Sherlock agreed to that. All three laughed, and soon they were back on their feet getting washed properly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> Special thanks to my beloved Ashley for being such an inspirational muse!


End file.
